


the years.

by starpuke



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Parent Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke
Summary: a few rotations around the sun and yet we’re still here.





	the years.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the day.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692498) by [starpuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke). 



the sun shines through the curtains of the house. dogs bark down on the street below. sunwoo stirs as a ray of sun falls directly on his eye. he isn't as bothered by small disturbances like these anymore. changmin sleeps peacefully, still wrapped up in all the blankets. sunwoo sighs happily, happy he's woken up before the rest of his family. he rolls over in their bed and nuzzles his nose into minseok's hair, their little boy must've snuck in during the night. minseok hums and cuddles closer to his father, tucking himself into sunwoo's chest. sunwoo hears changmin hum from beside him, a sign that he's waking up as well. sunwoo smiles as he remembers that changmin likes to revel in the warmth that the morning sun gives his skin. after a moment of stretching, changmin rolls over and drapes his arm over minseok and sunwoo, cuddling closer to the two. even with the kid between them, changmin finds a way to comfortably slot his legs in-between sunwoo's, just like old times.

sunwoo feels a zing in his heart as he remembers their first anniversary, which started almost exactly like this. for a fleeting moment, he misses the old days of their relationship, and the little simplicities but quickly takes it back, happy with the developments that have happened over the past few years.

"the twins have school." sunwoo mumbles.

"shh.." changmin groans, cuddling minseok closer.

sunwoo chuckles softly and moves closer to the two.

"we got married seven years ago." sunwoo reminds.

"i didnt forget. how could i?" changmin leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to sunwoo's forehead.

"the twins were born five years ago." sunwoo traces a heart into changmin's shoulder.

"we're truly old men now." changmin jokes.

"yeah... maybe we are." sunwoo finally agrees, with a smile on his face.

minseok seems to giggle at that, blowing his cover of being asleep. sunwoo looks down at the boy and smiles slightly. he pokes at his side, causing minseok to squeal and squirm away. changmin chuckles as minseok tries to hide in his chest. the little boy looks at his dad, smiling widely up at him. changmin smiles warmly at his son, his eyes loving.

"what?" minseok giggles, smiling wider, if possible.

"just lookin' at you, birthday boy." changmin replies, brushing the hair out of minseok's eyes.

minseok cuddles closer to changmin, tucking himself under his dad's chin.

"should we get up?" changmin mumbles, kissing minseok's head.

"i'd prefer not to." sunwoo sighs.

"but daddyyyy, i have school..." minseok turns his head and pouts at sunwoo.

"you're the least kidlike kid out there, little bear." sunwoo chuckles. "don't you want to take the day off?"

"do you have a good excuse for him to?" changmin asks as minseok hooks his leg around his waist.

"a family emergency." sunwoo yawns.

changmin laughs at that, lightly hitting sunwoo's shoulder.

"what would be the emergency?" changmin smiles happily.

"i will miss him too much if he goes..." sunwoo pouts, kissing minseok's head softly.

"i'm not a baby!" minseok complains, though he still rolls over and grabs sunwoo's hand to hold.

"shhh..." sunwoo kisses minseok lightly.

minseok takes notice to the tattoos on sunwoo's chest. the ink is relatively fresh on both, though minseok can tell one is much older than the other.

("i can't believe you're finally getting it redone." minseok remembers changmin saying to sunwoo.

"im not just getting it redone. im getting a new one too." sunwoo grumbled into his mug of coffee.

"a new one?" changmin's eyebrows raised.

"it's just the twins birthday." sunwoo fixed changmin's collar, leaning in for a kiss. "nothing big."

"mmokay..." changmin hummed. "don't cry too much.")

minseok giggles at the memory of his parents, resting his forehead on sunwoo's chest.

"i'll miss you too if i go, daddy." he starts playing with the ring on sunwoo's necklace.

sunwoo smiles at that, rubbing minseok's back soothingly. "you miss me even when im here." he chuckles.

"it's because i looove youuuu..." minseok pouts. he yawns moments later, already feeling sleepy again.

"ah, are you sleepy again, little bear?" sunwoo whispers.

"a little..." minseok nods.

"sleep then.. you can stay home today." sunwoo kisses minseok's head. "a birthday treat."

minseok hums as he dozes off again, leaving the adults the only people awake.

"we have to pick sunbi up." sunwoo whispers to changmin.

"jacob's going to drop her off later. don't worry." changmin yawns, feeling sleepy too.

"mm convenient, mr sleepy." sunwoo hums. "go back to bed, my love. we can all wake up together later."

changmin gives a sleepy smile as sunwoo presses a kiss to his forehead, nodding and letting his eyes flutter shut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is an early birthday gift for hannah!! i hope u all like it!  
> come talk to me on twitter! @sunwooluvr2010 ^_____^


End file.
